


sharper the blade

by badlands (delusiohns)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke-centric, F/F, POV Second Person, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their backs may be too small to carry the dead but their minds aren't</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharper the blade

**Author's Note:**

> basically clarke's thoughts through that one scene, title from "wiped out!" by the neighbourhood. sorry for mistakes it's short and quick i only really read through once.

She stands in front of you and she is human. When you look into her eyes you wish you could have seen the evil she has committed. You wish you could have seen a monster. But you see a girl. A girl as broken by war as you, and maybe that's what scares you the most. 

(Her lips tremble.)

Her eyes are gentle and full of burden. You see the pain in her eyes, the weight she carries, as if they were reflecting your own. 

("Sorry," escapes from her lips.)

You want her to fight back. You want her to give you a reason to slash the knife. Instead she shows you the blood on her hands and you never knew death could smell so sweet. She still smells warm like flowers, warm like life. 

(Your hand falters. The knife is dropped.)

You know you cannot kill her. You recognize the burden you both carry. You know killing her isn't the punishment, letting her live with herself is. Your backs may be too small to carry the dead but your minds aren't. And the only real monsters are the ones that burrow themselves inside your thoughts.

You wonder if she sees your monsters looking back at her.

("I never meant to turn you into this.")


End file.
